The present invention relates to a vehicle which comprises a powertrain mounted at a front portion of the vehicle and a frame provided to extend in a vehicle longitudinal direction on an outward side, in a vehicle width direction, of the powertrain.
Conventionally, it is known that a collision load which is generated in a vehicle frontal collision is absorbed through deformation of a frame (a front side frame or an extension frame extending forward from a suspension cross member). Further, there is a case where a vehicle collides with an obstacle at a position which is offset outward, in the vehicle width direction, from the front side frame as a manner of the vehicle frontal collision, which is called a small overlap collision. Herein, it is also known that a load-reception portion which is configured to protrude outward, in the vehicle width direction, from a front end portion of the front side frame is provided in order to cope with this small overlap collision (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2012-214211, for example). This patent document discloses a structure in which the front side frame is moved in the vehicle width direction and also a power unit (powertrain) is moved in the vehicle width direction by the collision load inputted to the above-described load reception portion, so that collision energy is absorbed and a vehicle front portion is suppressed from retreating toward a cabin.
In the structure disclosed in the above-described patent document, however, there is a possibility that a mount device to support the powertrain at the front side frame is destroyed by an inertia force of the powertrain in a case where the collision load generated in the small overlap collision is large. If the mount device is destroyed by the inertia force of the powertrain, the powertrain is moved forward by its inertia force. There is a concern that this forward move of the powertrain may cause a situation where a fuel pipe which is coupled to an engine of the powertrain via a connector is detached from the connector, for example.